


The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Dean Winchester

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, All Saints' Day, Always Keep Fighting, Archangels, BM Scenes, Boy Melodrama, Canon Compliant, Cheetara - Freeform, Colt 1911A1, Cute, David Yaeger, Dirk - Freeform, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, Gym Teacher Outfit, Hatchet Man, Insurance Agent Outfit, Interviewed by an angel, Panthro - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Stuart - Freeform, Support, Thundercats - Freeform, Trauma, Vampires, Vessels, Wayward Daughters, Wayward af, Weapons, Werewolves, seraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: Makael, a seraphim, has fled the Supernatural universe for our own after Michael's arrival from the AU. She quickly discovers the Supernatural series, and as the new season begins, is eagerly keeping apprised of current events back home.And what better way to do so than to pull characters from the Supernatural universe into ours for weekly interviews?Today, Makael interviews Dean Winchester. They cover Thundercats, that insurance agent outfit, battling David Yaeger, Always Keep Fighting, vessel appropriation, Michael's strategies, and the search for ways to stop him.[Note: I was sick last week, so I'm an episode behind, and will catch up with an entry for "Nightmare Logic" as soon as I can!]





	The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Context:_ **   
>  Makael, a seraphim, fell to earth with the rest of the angels six years ago, and soon found herself a human vessel. In the subsequent intra-angel conflicts, Makael managed to stay unaffiliated and off-the-grid. After a time, she was presumed dead by the various factions. She (quite happily) did not apprise any of her brothers and sisters to the contrary, and continued to make a human life for herself on earth.
> 
> What some might call cowardice, Makael calls prudence. She would point to the fact that she is the twelfth remaining angel in existence as evidence in her favor.
> 
> When the AU’s Michael arrived on earth, however, Makael decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Using the spell employed by Balthazar to propel the Winchesters into an alternate universe, and an artifact that will allow her to open a way back to her own (because she never does anything without having an escape plan), Makael has made her new home here.
> 
> Having quickly become aware of the show  _ Supernatural _ , Makael has spent much of her spare time watching it. Call it homesickness. Call it boredom. Call it fangirling.
> 
> Call it whatever you want.
> 
> Now that the new season is airing, Makael is taking a special interest in current events back home. And who better to talk about the latest than  _ Supernatural _ ’s characters themselves?
> 
> Thus,  _ The Angel’s Room _ is born.
> 
> **_The Setting:_ **   
>  A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall, sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown, leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is equipped, sparingly, with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast.
> 
> All is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness; only the few decorations that dot the space soften it: the neatly folded cream-and-white quilt slung over one arm of the couch, a piece of driftwood here, a decorative stone or a bird’s feather there.

**_The Interview:  
_ ** _ Through the windows, blue skies shine amidst intermittent, scudding grey clouds. The few treetops visible from this vantage point are barren of leaves, and quiver in the gusty wind. _

_ Today, Makael is clad in jeans and a v-neck t-shirt in a dark blue, with the words “Wayward AF” splashed in yellow across the front. Her dark hair is pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Makael is chewing her lip anxiously as she stares at the orange light of the sigil that shines on the door. She doesn’t start, however, when the door opens with such force that it recoils off the door stopper, and the person who burst in has to stop it with the flat of his hand.  _

_ His other hand is occupied with aiming a Colt 1911A1—replete with ivory grips—in Makael’s direction.  _

**Makael:** [ _smiles warmly_ ] Dean. Welcome.  
 **Dean:** [ _with deadly quiet_ ] Who the hell are you and what the hell is this?  
 **Makael:** [ _by way of explanation_ ] I’m Makael.  
 **Dean:** Is that supposed to mean something to me?  
 **Makael:** [ _flustered_ ] Oh, uh, didn’t Sam tell you about me?  
 **Dean:**  [ _after a slight pause_ ] Seems like all Sam’s been doing since I got back to the Bunker is introductions. Can’t remember three quarters of ‘em all. [ _shrugs and flashes a semi-apologetic smile, which quickly shifts into an hard stare_ ] What he ain’t mentioned? Some new angel. _That_ I’d remember.  
 **Makael:** Huh.  
 **Dean:** So, [ _shifts to a two-handed stance_ ] I’ll repeat myself. Who the hell are you and what the hell is this?  
 **Makael:** [ _sighs_ ] Right. I’m a seraph. My name’s Makael. I’ve brought you to an alternate universe to talk to you about _Supernatural._ The television series, not the books.  
 **Dean:** [ _remains stony-faced_ ]  
 **Makael:** It's a different universe from the one Balthazar tossed you into years ago. Similar, but different. Misha didn’t die here. Eric and Robert didn’t die here. But they still have a _Supernatural_ series. I’d like to interview you so I can share your insights with the fans. If you don’t mind? [ _gestures at leather chairs_ ]  
 **Dean:** …  
 **Makael:** [ _mutters_ ] This is so typical. Of _course_ the only person Sam didn’t talk about this with is his own brother. [ _in normal voice_ ] I’d like to talk to you about last week’s episode, _Mint Condition._ The comic book store? Hatchet Man himself? David Yaeger?  
 **Dean:** …  
 **Makael:** Flying chainsaws?  
 **Dean:** …  
 **Makael:** _Thundercats_? Panthro? … _anything_?  
 **Dean:** You’re telling me there are _two_ Padaleckis out there?  
 **Makael:** Um. Yes.  
 **Dean:** … that’s just … [ _shakes head_ ] Two Polish Sams. Damn.  
 **Makael:** So. [ _hopefully_ ] You gonna sit down?  
 **Dean:** [ _considers; shakes head_ ] Nope. [ _turns on his heel and starts to leave_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _jumps to feet, starts across room_ ] Dean, wait!  
 **Dean:** [ _spins, takes aim again_ ] Stop _right_ there, sister.  
 **Makael:** [ _stops, holds up hands_ ] Look, uh, here’s the thing: Sam’s been encouraging people to stay and … and ask _me_ questions. Because, you know, we see a lot morehere. Not just your perspective. Which proved helpful before, when Michael had you and Sam was searching for you. So, you know, if you stay, you can ask me anything. And … I’ll answer. Deal?  
 **Dean:** [ _tilts head and narrows eyes_ ] … I’d think you were lying to me, but that sounds exactly like something Sam would do.  
 **Makael:** [ _smiles encouragingly_ ]  
 **Dean:** [ _exhales_ ] Fine. Let’s get this over with.  
 **Makael:** [ _lets out a breath, heads back to couch and gestures again at the leather chair for Dean_ ]  
 **Dean:** [ _closes door behind him; moves to chair, but_ _remains standing until Makael sits, then holsters gun and has a seat himself_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _swings legs onto couch and tucks them in close, then pulls laptop onto her lap_ ] So, shall we get my questions out of the way first?  
 **Dean:** [ _nods curtly_ ]  
 **Makael:** Excellent. Fans really enjoyed seeing you back in the swing of things this past episode. There’s nothing quite like Dean Winchester when he’s enthusiastic about a hunt. And it couldn’t have been a better hunt for you. I mean … _Thundercats.  
_ **Dean:** [ _gives her nothing_ ]  
 **Makael:** We know that you grew up watching _Scooby Doo._ Was _Thundercats_ another favorite?  
 **Dean:** I’m _not_ talking about my childhood with you.  
 **Makael:** [ _experimentally_ ] … Cheetara?  
 **Dean:** [ _expression flickers_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _raises eyebrows knowingly_ ]  
 **Dean:** [ _growls_ ] Move on, lady.  
 **Makael:** [ _suppresses a smile_ ] Moving on. A lot of the fan reaction surrounding this episode had to do with that outfit.  
 **Dean:** “That” outfit?  
 **Makael:** Yeah. The checkered jacket? Those glasses? It was all so … extra. How _do_ you find the outfits you wear for your more unusual covers?  
 **Dean:** _This_ is what fans want to know? Not, you know, how it felt to face down my all-time favorite childhood villain?  
 **Makael:** [ _primly_ ] We’ll get to that.  
 **Dean:** [ _sighs_ ] Why do people care what I wear?  
 **Makael:** Well, I hate to break it to you, Dean, but you’re hot. Any time you wear anything slightly different, the fandom goes into a mini-meltdown. I mean, even the henley you were wearing at the beginning of the episode? No layers of flannel. People _loved_ it.  
 **Dean:** [ _disbelievingly_ ] Seriously?  
 **Makael:** Seriously. _And_ the socks.  
 **Dean:** The _socks_?  
 **Makael:** Novelty socks that say “send noods?” Heck yeah. Of _course_ people loved it. They were freaking hilarious. So … the insurance agent outfit?  
 **Dean:** [ _scrubs hand over face_ ] Uh. I found the jacket at a thrift shop in Lawrence. It fit. That's it.  
 **Makael:** [ _disbelievingly_ ] Uh-huh.  
 **Dean:** …  
 **Makael:** [ _waits_ ]  
 **Dean:**  [ _exasperated_ ] Fine. I liked it, okay? The blue and brown looked good on me.  
 **Makael:** [ _grins_ ] Yeah they did.  
 **Dean:** And _that’s_ it.  
 **Makael:** What about the glasses?  
 **Dean:** [ _disgusted_ ] What _about_ the glasses?  
 **Makael:** You didn’t _need_ the glasses. You don’t _wear_ glasses—other than for hunting hellhounds, that is. So, why the glasses? You _do_ realize that they give you a whole adorable Clark Kent vibe, right?  
 **Dean:** [ _colors slightly_ ]  
 **Makael:** Right. [ _types enthusiastically_ ] Just so you know, the glasses were _especially_ appreciated over here. My Twitter feed was full of gifs of you wearing them for days afterwards. [ _pauses typing, adds_ _consideringly_ ] I think this outfit choice was _almost_ as fangirled over as your gym teacher outfit back in Season Four. [ _starts typing again_ ] So, how did it feel to face down your favorite childhood villain in the flesh?  
 **Dean:** [ _snorts_ ]  
 **Makael:** Well?  
 **Dean:** [ _with a hint of bravado_ ] It felt good, Wings.  
 **Makael:** [ _arches a brow at the nickname_ ] You told Dirk when you were talking about the _All Saints’ Day_ series that it felt good to watch movies where you knew the bad guy was going to lose—  
 **Dean:** That will never not be creepy.  
 **Makael:** —and the bad guy lost, Dean. Because of you and Sam. You beat David Yaeger. You saved Dirk, and Sam, and Stuart. Probably a lot more people.  
 **Dean:** [ _shrugs dismissively_ ] Just another day in the office.  
 **Makael:** Okay. Let me put it this way. We were all really happy to see you enjoying yourself on a hunt again. You’ve been through … a lot. And it sounds like it’s been a bit of an adjustment back at the Bunker, with all the new people around. So, did it feel at all cathartic to get that win under your belt?  
 **Dean:** [ _sobers; admits reluctantly_ ] Yeah. It did. [ _pauses_ ] Real good.  
 **Makael:** [ _loses eager reporter vibe for a second_ ] I’m glad, Dean. I know— [ _stops and corrects herself_ ] I mean, I can _imagine_ how difficult it was being in there with Michael all those weeks. You talked about it a little bit last episode, and at the end of this one … you said you’d never get over it. I’m sorry. Our Michael wasn’t as bad as this one and … I wouldn’t want to share space with _him_.  
 **Dean:** [ _expression sharpens; leans forward_ ] Yeah? How about the poor sap you’re sharing space with right now? [ _accusingly_ ] How are they faring?  
 **Makael:** [s _hakes head_ ] I’m not sharing space with anyone, Dean. [ _explains_ ] I pulled a Ruby.  
 **Dean:** [ _eyebrows rise nearly to hairline_ ] A Ruby?  
 **Makael:** I mean, I found a vessel that was, well, in this case not _quite_ unoccupied. Her body was brain-dead. A Jane Doe. Drug overdose. Had been unresponsive for over a year, with no improvement. They were gonna pull the plug. [ _smiles softly_ ] Her name was Sarah. She was a lovely soul, a lovely human being. [ _more matter-of-factly_ ] She was ready, she was excited to be free. So, I asked her permission to take over her vessel. She said yes. And I … let her go as I slipped in. The timing had to be very precise for it to work, and I wasn’t sure it would, but—but it did. [ _earnestly_ ] And it was worth it.  
 **Dean:**  [ _not convinced_ ] So there’s no soul in there with you?  
 **Makael:** That’s right.  
 **Dean:** [ _consideringly_ ] … Cas and Jimmy.  
 **Makael:** Exactly. The circumstances were different, but the end result is the same. I wouldn’t … I wouldn’t want to do that to someone. Humans never understand just how … difficult it is to share space with an angel. It’s rare for a true partnership to form between an angel and its vessel.  
 **Dean:** [ _sits back, then, after a moment_ ] All right.  
 **Makael:** One more question?  
 **Dean:** Fire away.  
 **Makael:** A lot of people over here find the _Supernatural_ series … comforting—  
 **Dean:** [ _disbelievingly_ ] They find a show about a couple of dudes who kill monsters “comforting?”  
 **Makael:** Yes. They do. A lot of them, they grew up watching the show. It’s familiar. Safe. But more than that, they feel that if you and Sam can persevere, can keep fighting, week after week, year after year, so can they. I mean, they’re not fighting literal monsters and demons, but they have their own battles: recovery from abuse, addiction, failure. Issues like depression and anxiety.  
 **Dean:** [ _leans back further in chair; looks completely bewildered by the tack the interview is taking_ ]  
 **Makael:** You should know that, in addition to all of that, part of the beauty of the fandom over here is that the cast—your doubles, I mean—have taken a real leadership role in being open about personal struggles and persevering. It’s become a movement: _Always Keep Fighting_. They’ve started a crisis support network and everything. Fans helping fans.  
 **Dean:** … that’s amazing.  
 **Makael:** Yeah. It is. So, the lead-in to my question is: you’ve just gone through a trauma, Dean.  
 **Dean:** [ _starts to say something_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _with unexpected forcefulness_ ] Don’t diminish it.  
 **Dean:** … okay.  
 **Makael:** So, knowing that there are fans over here who are facing their own challenges, what would you say to them about how you’re working through this? What’s helping?  
 **Dean:** I … I mean, I’m probably not the best guy to talk about this kind of stuff. Sam’s the one who’s good with the feeling … stuff.  
 **Makael:** I think that’s _exactly_ why it would mean a lot to people here to hear from you about it.  
 **Dean:** … dammit.  
 **Makael:** [ _waits expectantly_ ]  
 **Dean:** I guess … I mean, having a purpose? Going to work? That helps.  
 **Makael:** [ _typing_ ] Good. Routine. Focus. Got it. What else?  
 **Dean:** And … and having someone to talk to. If I need to. Which I probably don’t do enough of.  
 **Makael:** There’s a reason people love the BM scenes, Dean.  
 **Dean:** [ _lets out a huff of laughter_ ] “Boy melodrama” scenes. I’d almost forgotten about that.  
 **Makael:** [ _smiles_ ] See? You do talk about your feelings. So, it helps to talk about it with someone you trust?  
 **Dean:** … yeah, that.  
 **Makael:** So, taking a slightly different tack: sometimes it seems like you resent it when Sam and Cas bring this stuff up with you. You’re impatient with them. Brush it off, or try to brush _them_ off. But they’re persistent. They keep asking, keep checking in, keep caring. For those fans who have people in their lives who are struggling, and who are that person’s Sam or Cas, what would you say to them?  
 **Dean:**  [ _considers_ ] Don’t let them shut you out. They need you.  
 **Makael:** [ _typing_ ] Okay. Good. Good stuff. [ _glances at door_ ] I promised you that I’d answer questions, and we’re getting short on time. I can only hold the portal open for so long. So if you have any, now’s the time to ask them.  
 **Dean:** Uh, right. What do you know about Michael that we don’t?  
 **Makael:** [ _thinks_ ] Not a lot. At first he was trying to figure out what people wanted, what they desired most. He kept being disappointed. People, angels, demons: he found their hopes and desires inconsistent, small-minded. He settled on the monsters because they were “pure.” Single-minded in what they wanted; mostly to survive and feed. Easily recruited and harnessed. When he was speaking to the local leader of the werewolves, he talked with them about a world that was … pretty similar to the one the Leviathans wanted, actually: the monsters in charge. Humans kept as slave labor and a food supply. He talked about inverting the tables on hunters: having the monsters doing the hunting. He also was big on traps. He let that female vampire escape as a setup for Sam and Bobby and your mom. Let the werewolves loose upon them. It … that may not have been the only trap he set. You know from your memories of Dark Kaia that he’s building an army. But when you’re building an army, you don’t neglect your enemy. You soften them up. So … be on the lookout for more traps. More places where you might become the hunted.  
 **Dean:** All right.  
 **Makael:** [ _glances at mark on the door; its baleful light has diminished significantly_ ] One last thing, Dean. Kaia—Dark Kaia—opened her own portal here. They showed that at the end of the episode about the Bad Place. She didn’t need a Jack to help her, like our Kaia did. So it wouldn’t matter that he doesn’t have his powers anymore.  
 **Dean:** [ _gives her a “so what” look_ ]  
 **Makael:** Michael. Remember, when he saw her, he was interested in her spear because it bled “new energy.” I think it was because it came from that other place. If you are able to find her again, even if she’s unwilling to part with the spear … [ _voice trails off as she gives looks at Dean meaningfully_ ]  
 **Dean:** … it might not be the only weapon from that world that could be useful. There might be others. Other weapons that could hurt him.  
 **Makael:** Right. Why focus on trying to get your hands on just the one if there could be more? A lot more?  
 **Dean:** It’s a lot of “ifs” and “mights.” _If_ we can find her. There _might_ be other weapons. _If_ we could get her to open a portal and make sure she kept it open long enough that we could get back. She’s not exactly a fan. [ _shrugs_ ] … Not that I blame her. But it’s something. [ _pauses, nods at Makael_ ] Thanks.  
 **Makael:** You’re welcome. [ _glances at door again, where sigil is barely still alight_ ] You should get going. [ _stands_ ]  
 **Dean:** [ _rises to his feet, allows Makael to accompany him to the door, which she opens; stops in the threshold, and says, consideringly_ ] You know, we could use another angel on our side back home.  
 **Makael:** [ _shakes head_ ] I’m not a warrior, Dean.  
 **Dean:** [ _gives her a derisive look_ ] What, like when Cas went all pacifist on us?  
 **Makael:** No. Like I’ve never been one. [ _reluctantly, and with a hint of sadness_ ] Not all seraphs are warriors. Some of us had other purposes. Other reasons for being.  
 **Dean:** [ _seeing her sadness; curiously_ ] Then what was yours?  
 **Makael:** [ _smiles, but it’s a smile tinged with grief_ ] Goodbye, Dean. [ __closes door gently; murmurs ] And good luck. 

**END SCENE.**


End file.
